


Tired

by tonystark (sneaks)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: The five times Tony wakes up beside Pepper and the one time he doesn’t.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pepperony Week 2019 Day 1: 5 + 1 Times Fic and Day 2: sharing a bed

1 -

Tony stirs, a raging and violent surge of emotion coursing through his body. His thoughts begin to mix together, brewing more uneasiness deep in the pit of his stomach. He lurches awake, breathing heavily, heart rate rapid and quickening at an alarming rate.

“Tony?” Pepper stares at him, concern lacing her soft features. She reaches over, placing a gentle hand atop of his, “Tony,” She repeats, with a bit of an edge to her voice. The change of tone causes him to turn to her. “You’re okay. I’m right here. Breathe.”

When Pepper’s words don’t help as much as she needs them to, she looks into his eyes, “Listen, just follow my lead. We’re going to breathe slowly together, okay?”

Tony nods, breathing in tandem with her. He begins to calm down, focusing on the sound of their breaths. He closes his eyes, relishing in the touch of her hand against his as he finally rids himself of those toxic emotions for the time being.

2 -

“Good morning, Tony,” Pepper smiles.

Tony stretches his arms out wide, a yawn escaping his lips, “Morning, Pep.”

She rolls on her side, propping herself up on her elbow, still smiling. He turns to her, and a smirk appears, “What?” She questions.

“Nothing, just taking in the view,” He chuckles.

Her smile grows as she scoots to his side of the bed, resting her head on his chest as Tony wraps his arm around her shoulders. Their legs somehow become tangled together and after a few minutes they’ve both dozed off again.

3 -

“Tony, wake up,” Pepper gently grabs his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

“Hmm?” Tony hums, still ninety percent asleep.

Pepper starts breathing heavily yet slowly, “I think I’m going into labor.”

Tony’s jolts awake, his mind running at a thousand miles a minute. Sure, creating a new element is easy, but the birth of your first child? That’s terrifying.

“Oh my god, okay,” He nods, swallowing hard and throwing the comforter off of his body. He rises quickly, grabbing their hospital go bag from its place atop the dresser, “Okay, okay, this is happening.” Tony says, mostly to himself.

“Tony,” Pepper deadpans from her spot in the bed, still focusing all her attention on her breathing exercises, “A little help here?”

“Oh, right!” Tony rushes to her side and helps her out of bed, trying to contain his simultaneous excitement and anxiety.

“Tony, we’re going to be fine,” She reassures him, still panting from the pain growing in her lower stomach.

He nods slightly, holding her hand as they make their way down the stairs, “Okay yeah, okay.” Tony lets out a deep breath, “Let’s go have this kid.”

“No, _ I’m _going to have this kid. For now you’re just going to hold my hand, okay?” Tony nods in understanding, replying with a quick okay back.

4 -

Morgan’s loud cries sound through the master bedroom, causing Tony to wake. He glances at the crib and approaches it, picking the child up and to cradle her. Tony begins to feed Morgan her bottle of milk, singing softly to her. He knows it calms her when Pepper does it, so he decided a while back to give it a shot, just never got around to it.

The commotion on the other side of the room pulls Pepper from her sleep, causing her to squint into the pitch black, “Tony?”

Tony turns at the mention of his name, eyes drawn to his wife, “Yeah?”

“What are you doing up so early?”

He approaches the bed, still clutching the child close to his chest, “Morgan woke me up so I figured she was hungry.”

Pepper nods, her head promptly hitting the pillow and falling immediately back to sleep.

“You wear your mom out, you know that, huh?” Tony smiles down at his baby, “But she loves you more than anything. And so do I.”

5 -

“Mommy, daddy, wake up!” Morgan jumps on their bed excitedly, “I wanna go outside and see Gerald!”

Tony is the first to wake, and Morgan wastes no time hopping on his stomach. The sudden weight on his stomach snaps his full attention to her, and he begins to tickle her. Morgan swats his hands away and giggles relentlessly.

“You little goofball! You see Gerald every day and always tell me how gross and smelly he is, you stinker!” Tony teases as he continues his tickle assault.

Pepper begins to wake at the constant shaking of the bed, her eyes landing upon the scene and a tired chuckle escaping her lips.

Tony hears her laugh and he smiles, “Look, mom’s up, I bet she’ll tickle you, too!”

She reaches over and tickles her child’s tummy a little, causing Morgan to laugh even more, “Mommy, stop!”

When the tickling has ended, Tony Stark looks at the two women in his life that mean the most to him with a huge smile on his face, “So, what do you two lovely ladies want for breakfast today?”

1 -

“Mommy,” Morgan whimpers, touching her mother’s face with one hand and shaking her gently with the other, “Mommy, wake up.”

Pepper’s tired eyes dart around in a confused manner. Her attention is immediately drawn to Morgan. She smiles at the sight of her daughter, “Hi sweetheart.”

Morgan’s eyes become sad as she looks at her mother, a small pout on her face, “Mommy,” Her voice cracks as she says it.

“Oh, honey,” Pepper’s concerned voice exclaims, quickly enveloping her child in a tight hug, “What’s wrong?”

“D-Daddy was in my dream…”

Pepper’s face falls, a frown lacing her lips, “Baby, I’m sorry.”

Tears begin to slip down her delicate face, “I miss daddy, mommy.”

“I do too, sweetheart.” She snuggles closer to Morgan, a few silent tears sliding down her reddened cheeks, “I miss him, too.”


End file.
